User blog:Unionhack/My Dragon Quest IX Team
(I'm big into roleplaying, so they have personalities. Yeah :P) Tycane (Hero): Armamentalist 44 (Minstrel 24, Thief 15, Martial Artist 15), Age Unknown (Physically 19) The fallen Celestrian and hero of the tale. Tycane (Pronounced Tie-Sain) is a sarcastic person with little appreciation for authority and overbearing rules, and is adapting to the mortal life quite nicely. Despite his dislike of authority, Tycane is a nice person and never hesitates to stoop to help someone. He dislikes having too much power placed in his hands; he is a firm believer in the thought of power easily corrupting people, and he also has a fear of letting people down. He wears a fencing frock and other armamentalist gear, and specializes in using a sword and shield. Tycan's signature weapon is the uber falcon blade, and his signature move is a frost fource-charged Falcon Slash. Solaste: Sage 18 (Mage 47), Age 17 A spry mage from Angel Falls who joined Tycane when he took on the Wight Knight. She is in love with Tycane, but has trouble expressing it. To that end, she helps him as much as she can, depsite the fact that she doesn't understand many things that happen to him since she's not a Celestrian. Solaste is a workaholic type of person with a great love of history. When the rest of the team is taking a nap, she is fiercely devoted to keeping watch and studying her magic. She wears all kinds of robes and never goes anywhere without her cat ears. She uses a wand and shield. Solaste's signature weapon is the Sceptre of Gitt, and her signature move is Boom (Or Bang, since she's new to the Sage vocation.) Garrikas: Ranger 41 (Thief 17, Priest 32), Age 20 An ex-priest from Stornvale who took on the vocation of the thief so he could learn to be a ranger. He has become Tycane's best friend after Tycane saved his life from a Cyclown. Garrikas follows Tycane loyally on his quest to protect his friend. Garrikas is a quiet person; not shy, but just prefers not to speak unless he has to. He's very close to nature due to his time as a ranger, and feels somewhat uncomfortable in a city. He is simply called 'Garrik' by friends. He wears dragon scale armor and uses a bow. Garrikas' signature weapon is a great bow, and his signature move is Needle Shot while under the cover of Vanish. Kimi: Priest 28 (Martial Artist 30), Age 13 A mysterious girl who doesn't reveal much about her past. A rather shy girl that Tycane met in Bloomingdale, she immediately acted familiar with both him and Solaste, and offered her services to them. She is shy, but opens up easily to people she knows well. She often goes to the older members of the group for advice on teenage-related things, but she focuses on their mission when she needs to. She is a very skilled staff user, and wears priestly gear. Her signature weapon is the Mystick, and her signature move is Multiheal. Not in the party at the moment: Chiraz: Warrior 15, Age 41 A veteran warrior who fought the Gittish empire at one point in time, Chiraz was captured by the Gittish and sent to the Gortress. After three years of back breaking work, Chiraz was freed by Tycane and Sterling, and he joined Tycane shortly afterwards. Chiraz is a no-nonsense kind of person that wishes to finish his work as efficiently and logically as possible. To this extent, he doesn't have the best sense of humor. Chiraz uses a sword and shield, his favorite being the fire blade. His signature move is whipping boy. Paijin: Paladin 12, Age 15 A new paladin born and raised in Gleeba. He was childishly in love with the queen for a long time, but when he saw her selfishness, he dropped his infatuation. He became a paladin recently, and when the queen was kidnapped by the Grand Lizzier, he joined Tycane to rescue her. Paijin, a skilled spearman, has a joking personality, and often pulls pranks on the rest of the crew. He doesn't get along with Chiraz very well. His signature move is Mercurial Thrust. Taryn: Thief 9, Age 18 A young girl fresh off the streets of Dourbridge, who joined Tycane looking for a better life. She was a skilled pick-pocketer and knew her way around using a knife. Though she is a remarkable thief, she wishes to learn magic, and wants to venture into either the minstrel, mage, or armamentalist vocations to learn magic, and has even been taking lessons from Solaste. Her signature move is half-inch. (If you're curious, I'm currently at the Realm of the Almighty, chasing after Corvus.) Category:Blog posts